Naruto: Heir of the Forerunners
by Joseph Bertrand
Summary: Kuruma, the Kyuubi no Kistune, wakes up from 5 year long nap only to find that his container had an awful life. Enraged, Kurama confronts Naruto and asks him if he would like a family. Upon answering yes, Naruto gets transported to the Forerunner homeworld. Follow Naruto in his adventures in the Halo universe.


**Hello people, Bertrand here with a new story. If many of you were hoping for another chapter of The Hogwarts Chronicles, I'm sorry to say that I have to many ideas in my head and I'm just trying get rid of one of the most prominent ideas. Think about a white plot bunny and a black plot bunny in a snow covered forest. The white plot bunny is no where in sight and only the black plot bunny is noticeable because of its fir. This story is the black bunny. Now that was taken care of, it's on to the summary for this story.**

**Summary: Kurama, the greatest of the bijuu, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, wakes from his five year slumber, only to find that his new container is unloved and abused. Enraged by this startling development, Kurama uses his power to gain the knowledge of every jutsu, except for clan specific jutsu not part of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, in the shinobi world. He then uses a demonic space-time ninjutsu to transport 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki and himself to the Forerunner home world during the last few months of the Forerunner-Flood war. Becoming adopted by The Librarian and Bornstellar Didact, Naruto's life takes a turn for the better. Follow Naruto as he braves new challenges thrown at him, and his new adventures in the Human-Covenant war.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Jutsu"**

"_radio/A.I."_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 1

Leaving the shinobi world.

Kurama, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, looked around his new accommodations after waking up from a 5 year long nap. **'I got sealed again, and just when I had some time to stretch my legs and tails'**. Kurama then remembered that he was on a rampage and was trying to destroy Konoha. **'Oh, right, that was the reason I got sealed in here in the first place'**. The state of his container's mindscape was the first thing he noticed after musing over the reason for his resealing. **'What kind of life did my container have for his mindscape to be this fucked up'**? Kurama intended to find out, so he poked one his numerous tails through the bars of his prison and the murky water of the sewer that was his container's mindscape. He then closed his eyes and watched as his container's life played out in front of him from birth to a few minutes ago. As he watched, his rage became larger and larger until it was ready to burst out like the energy from a hypernova. **'This is life of my container!? But from the looks of it he is a nice kid, how could so many people hate him? They honestly think I would resort to taking over the body of a child, they are the real demons here'**! Kurama then called out **"****Akuma no geijutsu: Chishiki no tankyū-sha***"! Kurama winced in pain as thousands of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu filled his head. **'Okay, now that that is done, time to make contact with the kit.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

While all this was going on, young Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life after the owner of a bakery caught him stealing a loaf of bread. "Come back here demon, and pay for your bread like everyone else or there will be consequences". Naruto's fear only increased at the baker's words. While he was running, the owners of other civilian owned stores and shops joined the baker in trying to catch him, because he had stolen from other shops before this. 'Why do they hate me so much, I only wanted to have a decent meal for once that isn't ramen, just like Ayame-neechan said'. Naruto turned into an alley and tried to run up the wall using his miniscule chakra control, but lost his focus and fell down at a yell of "there he is". Naruto then turned around and his heart raced as he watched the mob of angry villagers drew nearer. 'Where are inu-san, itachi-san, and neko-san'!? Naruto's ANBU guards were reporting to the Hokage at this moment about what was happening.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not happy at the moment after Naruto's ANBU guards finished giving their report. "This will not go on, I will not fail Naruto anymore". The silver haired ANBU known as Inu chose that moment to speak. "Should we leave now Hokage-sama, I fear the villagers have commenced on their form of 'punishment'". The other two ANBU wearing a cat mask and weasel mask respectively nodded in agreement. "Yes we should, Inu, Neko, Itachi, form up on me". They leaped out of the Hokage's office and proceeded to Naruto's location. 'Naruto my boy, I hope you are all right'.

Naruto had blacked out after the intense beating he suffered. When he woke up, he saw that he was in a large sewer system. 'Oh man, did the villagers decide to through me into a sewer'. Naruto became curious as he looked up only to see two different colored pipes. He decided to follow them to where ever they led and found them leading into a large room big enough for the entire Hokage monument. Naruto saw a large cage with a piece of paper that said 'seal' on it in kanji. **"Hello kit"**. Naruto jumped in surprise at the sudden voice coming from in front of him. He looked up to see a large red orange fox with lone ears and black for coming form his ears to wrapping around his red, slitted eyes. Naruto looked at the fox and saw the multiple tails and said "Kyuubi". **"Heh, smart for a five year old child**". Naruto pouted at the jab at his intelligence, but then perked up and asked "since there is a paper saying seal on it and there is a large cage separating you and me, I guess you are stuck in my gut. **"Way to put bluntly, but yes, you are right, you and I are stuck together". **Kurama then asked **"answer me this, what is the thing you want most in your life". **Naruto did not hesitate when answering, "The thing I want most in my short life is a family to love me, to care about me, to help me out with any problem that I have, and to never abandon me". Kurama smiled and said **"What would you say if I could give you just that". **Naruto froze and looked at Kurama with teary eyes. "You would really do that for me"? Kurama closed his eyes and nodded. Naruto ran up to the gate and hugged Kurama's tail while yelling out "thank you, thank you, thank you". **"No problem kit". **Kurama searched through all the jutsu he collected with the jutsu he used earlier and found one he needed. He then called out **"Jiku Jigen no iko**".** The sewer surrounding them warped and contracted till they were gone.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

The Hokage and Naruto's ANBU guards arrived at Naruto's location only to see him being beaten by the villagers who had cornered him. Hiruzen's rage increased until he said "ANBU, take care of this trash". The three didn't need to be told once as they leaped down and apprehended every single villager in the mob. The Hokage then shunshinned down to the alley and looked at the villagers, his rage apparent on his face. The villagers looked on with fear until the baker that started the mob spoke up. "Ho-hokage-sama, we were, err, just trying to finish what yondaime-sama started". The Hokage rage increased at that, and he yelled "You fools, Naruto is not a demon, the Yondaime would have never wanted an innocent child to be killed by the village he gave his life to save". "You should all be ashamed to even be called citizens of Konoha". The Hokage then turned around as he felt a pulse of chakra behind him only to see a bright red vortex open up and close around Naruto's unconscious body, disappearing and taking Naruto with it. He turned around and said "ANBU, take this trash to Ibiki and Anko and tell them to go all out on these villagers". They nodded and shunshinned away, taking the villagers with them. The hokage tipped his hat over his eyes as he walked back to his office. 'Naruto, I have failed you, I only hope that you will be happy where ever you go'.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Naruto's body appeared inside an odd metal structure with numerous glowing lights, making it look like a giant circuit board. "By the Mantle, what has happened hear"?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**So, y'all like it, hate it, or are neutral. The next chapter is Naruto's awakening, the meeting between him, the Librarian, and Bornstellar Didact, and his integration into the dying forerunner society. I will also let you know that The Hogwarts Chronicles is not being abandoned, merely put on hiatus till I can clear my head out of all of these ideas and focus. So, see y'all later, Bertrand out.**


End file.
